MCSM Summer Camp (On Hiatus)
by LegendEmpress
Summary: Weeks, mabye months of fun are in store for these characters. Mainly becuase they were just accepted into one of the best camps around. Join them as they have amazing adventures in Dianond Summer Camp.


_**So, as you can see from the title, this is a MCSM Summer Camp story. So, the thing is, there are no pets allowed, so Rueben, Winslow, Benidict, Dewey, Lluna, and Wink are not appearing in this story. Well, mabye they'll be mentioned but that's it. So, here are the characters:**_

 _ **Jesse, Jessica (Shortened to Jess), Axel, Olivia, Aiden, Maya, Gill, Lukas, Midnight, Alexa, Ivy, Isa, Cassie Rose, StacyPlays, StampyCat, DanTDM, CaptainSparklez, LDShadowlady, Jack, Stella, Radar, and mabye a few authors.**_

 _ **So, The Order isn't appearing because their still together and will also be mentioned only. Reginald and Milo aren't because...they were busy. Cassie Rose isn't the White Pumpkin. Harper isn't appearing because you can't have a ship without both people. (Harvor basically.) The Old Builders because they have to rig the games. The Admins because if I put Romeo and Xara in the same room, they'd kill each other. Nobody from the Underneath because they can't find a way to the surface. And also The Warden because he's busy with the Sunshine Institute. Vos becuase he's Romeo. Whichever authors want to be joining us for weeks of fun will be allowed. And like I mentioned earlier: No pets allowed.**_

 _ **Let's do this!**_

 **Midnight, Alexa, and Ivy**

Midnight didn't know what to say.

She had gotten a letter a few weeks ago talking about how she'd been accepted into Diamond Summer Camp. (Don't judge me, I'm not good with names.) She'd been bugging her parents for years about wanting to go, but each time she was considered 'Too Young.' This time, they hadn't changed the minimum age, and she was finally old enough to go. It also said no pets allowed, not that she had any. But she was sure many people who had also gotten the letter who did have pets were upset. It started in about a week, and she was enthusiastic. She told all of her friends, who were definitely jealous that she just got into one of the best summer camps ever. And she'd been told her sisters were going too. She read the note every day, waiting impatiently for June 10th to arrive. "Just a week left..." She told herself over and over again. She also read the diary entry that she had written when the letter arrived.

 _June 3rd._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ohmygoodness! I just got accepted into Diamond Summer Camp! This is like, huge news. I told all my friends and they were more jealous than when I got my new phone. My sisters are going too, so I won't be completely lonely on the first day, where I don't talk to anyone until I know their names. It starts in seven days, and I keep counting the seconds until the end of the day. They pulled a surprise twist on us by NOT changing the minimum age required to be accepted! I'm so excited! My sisters are too. Now to wait until next Monday..._

 _Midnight._

"I wonder who else will be there." She thought to herself as her younger sister, Ivy, was watching TV in the background while her older sister Alexa was on her phone. "Midnight, you wanna watch TV with me?" She declined politely, much to her sister's disappointment, but she didn't push it. She had also declined because it was almost time for bed. They had already done their nighttime routine, so they didn't need to worry about it. She had done some research on what it was like at camp, and by that, she talked to some of her older friends and her parents who did go. They did something fun every day, but she forgot what happened on Monday and Thursday.

Tuesday they went to the movies

Wednesday they went swimming

And Friday was a field trip.

They always saved the best stuff for the last day, but that didn't stop her from being super excited.

"Girls, time for bed!" Their mom called. "Alright mom!" Alexa yelled back, then turned to her sisters. "Well, you heard her, time for bed." She said, ignoring the fact she was talking to all three of them. "She was talking to all of us Alexa. Don't try to get out of it." Ivy told her. "Yeah, you may be the oldest, but you still have to go to bed too." Midnight agreed. "Alright, fine. I'll see you guys tommorow."

They slept peacefully with excitement.

 **Jesse, Jessica, Axel and Olivia**

When Jesse read the letter, he immediately showed it to his twin sister. Of course, both of them and everyone else in town knew about what was happening.

They had just been accepted into Diamond Summer Camp.

They texted Axel and Olivia, who said they received the letter as well. However, Axel said that Lukas and the Ocelots had also been accepted, which completely ruined the excitement.

(Okay, their texting here before you ask.)

 _Jesse: Hey guys, we just got accepted into Diamond Summer Camp!_

 _Jessica: Yeah! So excited!_

 _Axel: I did too!_

 _Olivia: Me too!_

 _Jesse: Awesome!_

 _Axel: Thing is, I hear Lukas and the Ocelots got in as well._

 _Jessica: Way to ruin our fun, Axel._

 _Axel: Don't blame me! Blame whoever sent those jerks the letter!_

 _Olivia: Do you know anyone else that got accepted?_

 _Axel: Nah, just those guys. I think a lot of other people too, including someone called_

 _Olivia: Who?_

 _Jessica: Axel?_

 _Jesse: He just called me on his mom's phone and said his phone died._

 _Olivia: Of course._

 _Axel: Sorry guys. My phone died. Their name is Midnight._

 _Jessica: Ooh, mysterious._

 _Olivia: TTYL, I gotta go to bed._

 _Jessica: Yeah, see ya_

 **Lukas, Aiden, Maya, and Gill**

Lukas was the first out of the Ocelots to get the letter. "Finally! They didn't change it!" He yelled when he read the first sentence. The first person he thought to tell was his mom, who was also excited. "This is going to be the best summer ever!" And he did use that name a lot, but this took the cake fifty times over. He told his friends next, who told him they got the same letter.

"I thought it was a joke at first until I showed my dad, he said it was legit!" Aiden said excitedly.

"I was so happy I almost cried!" Maya exclaimed.

"At first I didn't know what to say. I think I'm going to have to clean the mess I made in my room later..." Gill said.

All these responses were so enthusiastic, Lukas started to walk around the house to calm himself.

"Their are two things that make me upset though. One: There are no pets allowed, which means you can't bring Dewey. And two: The Order of the Losers are coming." Aiden had to ruin everyone's fun. He ruined Maya and Gill when he got to the second part, and Lukas when he said the first. "Wait, I can't bring Dewey?" He asked. Said cat was sleeping on the couch, nobody bothering to wake him up. "No, apparently it's because somebody might have allergies. Which did happen before the rule became a thing." Aiden explained. "Yeah, some kid brought their cat and another one had allergies. It was not pretty for them." Maya added. "Well, it's getting pretty late, so I think we should head home." Gill said, and he was right. The sun was already setting and every kid was to be inside their home before the monsters spawned. "Alright, see you guys." Lukas was still disappointed about not being able to bring his cat, but covered it up so he wouldn't upset his friends. "I should go to bed myself." And he did.

Waiting for next Monday was going to be tough.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So yeah, I'm not going to do anyone else, just the main groups. So as you can tell, this takes place before Minecraft Story Mode. So Aiden, Maya, Gill, and Stella are going to be the bullies. I decided to make some interesting changes, like Midnight, Alexa, and Ivy being sisters, Jesse and Jessica are twins, and some authors are going to be at camp as well. Now, exactly which authors I don't know, just depends on who wants to be there.**_

 _ **Midnight: I have a feeling I know.**_

 _ **Who?**_

 _ **Midnight: Isn't the Princess of Pink the only one who reviews on Every Action Matters?**_

 _ **Yeah, but you never know.**_

 _ **Midnight: This is going to be fun.**_

 _ **-LegendEmpress**_

 _Greetings._

 _You have been accepted into Diamond Summer Camp, one of the best camps around._

 _Weeks, mabye months of fun will be available to you, and you might meet some new friends while you're there._

 _The first day will be on June 10th and the last will be August 5th._

 _One thing to mention to your parents: No Pets Allowed._

 _We hope you have fun!_

(P.S From LegendEmpress: I know June has already past, but not in the minecraft universe. Submissions will be available until the next chapter.)


End file.
